fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MFPC01
'“The Birth of Meme Force!” '''is the debut episode of Meme Force Pretty Cure. Plot The episode begins with a flashback of a young Sanpei Mao, who wants to be just like a Pretty Cure, but people always make fun of her for being a dork. As she cries a voice tells her that she can become a Pretty Cure if she is OLDER. Mao is pleased about that thought. In the present, Mao is walking over to Precure school. Along the way she comes across other cures, and also crosses paths with her idol, Kujou Hikari. Mao and Hikari head outside while discussing the history of the school. Hikari explains how it is her dream to be a TRUE Precure, and she asks Mao about her dream. Before she can tell her it, she quickly stops and distracts Hikari, running away afterwards. As she puts forth doubt over her dream, a young anthropomorphic sponge pops out of the bushes, scaring both Mao and the sponge when it begins to talk. Suddenly an explosion happens and suddenly there was a monstrous wormhole. The sponge then introduces himself as Grungebop. In the distance, A mysterious figure looms over the sky. Mao calms down and fixes her seat to hear Grungebop’s story. As of late the Meme World has been in dire trouble, but before he can say anything else a bright light shows up, out pops Galeem. Mao is intrigued when he mentions something known as the "legendary Meme Master", but when Hikari appears, Galeem quickly chooses her as his target and locks on to her and zaps a giant beam of evil. Hikari, is smart however, and dodges the beams. Galeem has had enough. He then sends out the first member of his Meme Patrol: Dankey Kang. He orders DK to attack. The chaos causes Grungebob to drop out of the battle. Suddenly, the Me-Me Pact pops out of nowhere. Curiously seeing the pact, Mao demands that Galeem tells her why he targeted her. He remarks on how he annoying Precure are, causing her to rage before she openly proclaims her own dream of becoming a cure one day. She reaches for the pact in her pocket when she notices that it's beginning to glow and it suddenly activates. Galeem is horrified but Haruka is determinated. Grungebop instructs her on how to use it but the pact automatically triggers the transformation. Seeing this Mao suddenly transforms into.. Glimmering Light. Mao then gets frustrated with the fact she had transformed into a not-cure-but-still-cure (A cure that has a name that doesn’t start with the word Cure, but is technically considered one). Pollun tells Hikari to transform, and Hikari does just that. Luminous uses her fan-made purification attack, “LUMINOUS DANCING LIGHTS!” thus killing DK. As everything returns to normal, Galeem zooms away and with his anger he tells Dharkon that he couldn’t defeat Shiny Luminous. With Mao’s dream over, Grungebop resumes to explain what happened and why they were there. He was part of Meme City; words that shock Mao when she recalls the name. She is surprised that this season was going to be themed around memes, breaking the 4th wall. Major Events *This episode marks the debut of [[Meme Force Pretty Cure!|''Meme Force Pretty Cure!]]. *Sanpei Mao transforms into Glimmering Light for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure * Sanpei Mao/Glimmering Light * Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous Mascots/Allies * Pollun * Spongebob Villains * Galeem * Dharkon (Voice heard) Trivia Gallery SadMao.jpeg|Mao gets bullied Mao gets told she’s going to be precure when she’s big.jpeg|Mao is told that she will be a cure when she goes to Precure School Category:Episodes